Atomic Blimp
|wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = BLIMP |modelname = blimp |handlingname = BLIMP |textlabelname = BLIMP |roadspawn = (GTA V) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Atomic Blimp is a blimp featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Description It is the first controllable blimp in the series, and the second one featured in Grand Theft Auto, after The Gash Blimp. It can be seen flying over Los Santos, and it is also available to fly for those who pre-ordered the game or have Special/Collector's Editions or the enhanced version. It can be used by calling the blimp contact on the phone and then going to the location in which it spawned. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Atomic Blimp is based on the blimp, manufactured by , the aeronautic subsidiary of the tire company , on which Atomic is based on. The Atomic Blimp bears a heavy resemblance to its real-life counterpart, bearing Atomic decals nearly identical to the Goodyear blimp. As expected from a vehicle of its type, the Blimp is basically composed of the flotation unit and a small cabin with four doors, a tricycle landing gear undercarriage and two engines. Like most aircraft, it features two large control yokes and a flight deck with the same features for both sides. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Despite being a blimp, it is quicker and more agile than the vehicle type suggests. Its handling is comparable to that of a helicopter. It has good maneuverability and modest acceleration, and it has very little turbulence in-flight, making it a very good choice for flying around San Andreas. The Atomic Blimp, despite being considered an airplane, shares the same control setup and flight style as a helicopter. When pressing (PS3) or (Xbox 360), the engine speed increases. But interestingly, instead of what should technically happen (which would be the blimp moving forward), it actually climbs vertically. The Blimp, however, is very weak. Simply bumping into a building or a car will cause the Blimp to explode. Extra care must be taken when piloting it. Bullets will also do short work of it, especially if shooting the blimp five times with the Heavy Sniper from any distance. GTA V Overview Image Gallery AtomicBlimp-GTAV-PreorderPromo.jpg|Pre-order promotional poster. AtomicBlimp-GTAV-VRT.jpg|An Atomic Blimp in the Vinewood Racetrack. AtomicBlimp-LSIA-GTAV.png|An Atomic Blimp in the Los Santos International Airport. AtomicBlimp-GTAV-Exploding.jpg|An Atomic Blimp exploding. AtomicBlimp-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Atomic Blimp on Rockstar Games Social Club. Blimp-GTAV-HUDIcon.png|HUD icon. Videos Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be ordered on a special in-game app after completing Franklin's intro mission. Has to be picked up at the location given on the map. These locations are the Vinewood Racetrack and Los Santos International Airport (on consoles). *NPC-controlled Blimps can be hijacked by landing on the top of it, and pressing Y/Triangle. This feature is only available to players who pre-ordered the game on Xbox 360/PS3, or for returning players on Xbox One/PS4/PC. *Initially, access to the Blimp was only offered to those who redeemed a code published in the official game strategy guide for Grand Theft Auto V. The enhanced version has the blimp available by default. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Unlike most vehicles, the blimp will remain afloat if crashed into the water. *When shooting out the pilot, it will play the same sound as the helicopter sound (when falling from driver death), and will interestingly start to turn to the left when going down, similar to how the helicopter will spin out of control when there is no pilot. *Despite the wreckage of the blimp holding some of its shape, the nose is visually separated from the middle section of the wrecked frame, giving the impression that the front part is floating. *If Trevor Philips sends a picture of a dead animal while hunting to the blimp contact, the contact will respond as if they were Cletus Ewing. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The blimp will be parked in a weird position if the player lands it in the parking lot of the Los Santos Country Club and plays golf. See Also *The Gash Blimp - A blimp in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *Xero Blimp - Another blimp in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation }}de:Atomic-Luftschiff (V) es:Atomic Blimp ru:Atomic Blimp Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:GTA V Exclusives Category:Aircraft Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Special Vehicles Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe